oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a minigame that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo on western Karamja. Because of its location, the minigame is members only. Players must have completed the quest Jungle Potion before they can take part in the minigame. The game centers around the earning of favour from the local villagers by helping to rebuild the village fence. It is popular because of the special woodcutting area containing teak and mohagony trees which can only be accessed by paying trading sticks and because it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for snakeskin armour. =Necessary Items= *Good magic defense armour (preferably a strong form of dragonhide) *A good weapon *Plenty of antipoison or superantipoison potions *A pickaxe *A spade *A machete (preferably one of the stronger jeweled ones from Gabooty's store *A woodcutting axe *Good food (lobsters or above) *A chisel (optional if players want to sell gemstones and get some crafting xp) *Relicym's balm (optional if planning to fight broodoo victims with special weaknesses) *Teleport runes (optional in case of emergency) *30 gp (optional if players must bank in ardougne) =How to Play= To start the minigame, players must speak to Murcailey on the east side of the village, near the mohagony and teak woodcutting area. He will tell them about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out, they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which can be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. Types of Jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them and they yield thatching spars, which are used to repair the village fence. Players can only use one type of thatching spar to repair any part of the fence. So once a fence has been partially repaired with light spars, it cannot be finished with medium spars. *Light - lvl 10 woodcutting required, gives 32 xp. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. *Medium - lvl 20 woodcutting required, gives 55 xp. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. *Dense - lvl 35 woodcutting required, gives 80 xp. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. =Dangers= Several types of enemies may attack players while they are cutting jungle. They work the same way as random events, sometimes one kind will pop up, sometimes another. Regular Enemies *Giant mosquito - lvl 13, drops probiscis and yields some agility xp when killed. Non-poisonous. *Mosquito swarm - lvl 20, drops more probiscis and yields more agility xp than giant mosquitos. Non-poisonous. *Tribesman - lvl 32, drops bones and occasionally trading sticks. Poisonous. *Bush snake - lvl 35, drops bones and snake hide (used in making snake skin armour). Poisonous *Jungle spider - lvl 44, drops a spider carcass (can be cooked for food). Poisonous Broodoo Victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They are lvl 60 and come in three different colors. Their powerful and far-ranging magic attacks are the reason dragonhide armour is strongly advised for the minigame. Though they can be killed by normal means, each color has a specific weakness relating to how they were killed. *White - Food of any kind *Green - Antipoison (regular or super) *Yellow - Relicym's balm Broodoo victims drop broodoo masks, which may be combined with two snake hides and eighth nails to make a broodoo shield. Broodoo shields give a +5 prayer bonus and each different color has a chance of lowering a specific stat in the player's opponent. *White - Attack *Green - Defence *Yellow - Strength =Non-Harmful Random Events= Not everything that pops out of the jungle is a malicious monster waiting to kill innocent players. There are a few random events that can be beneficial to players. *Goutweed tuber - can be dug up with a spade and either sold to Gabooty or planted and grown with the farming skill to trade to Sanfew in taverley for other herbs. *Gem rock - can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain 3 gems of any kind, including both regular gems up to diamond and all 3 kinds of shilo village gems. =Collecting and Using Trading Sticks= Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. The amount is also increased if the player is wearing villager clothes. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Once the favour percentage runs out the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Trading stick suppliers spread around the village, some of them are upstairs and some are far outside the fences. They also move around so it may take some effort to find them. Suppliers are: *Fanellaman *Gabooty *Jagbakoba *Kareday *Layleen *Mama Buffeta *Murcaily *Rionasta *Safta Doc *Sharimika *Timfraku *Trufitus =Rionasta's Parcel Service=